


What I Am Made Of

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Something catches Kathryn's eye.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	What I Am Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober 18th. "You don't see it."

"That's a lovely shirt, Chakotay, is it new? I don't think I've ever seen it before," Kathryn said while they sat on the couch in her quarters. They had just finished their weekly meal.

"It is," Chakotay said.

"It looks like it is made from a very soft material," she said and let her hand stroke the fabric on his arm.

He replied, "Yes, it's from our last shore leave. If you look closely you can find a particularly special thread."

Kathryn squinted and looked closely with furrowed brows.

"You don't see it? It's made out of boyfriend material," Chakotay said and cracked out his dimples.

Kathryn covered her nose and mouth with her hand during her chortle. "I knew there was something special I liked about it," she said, still laughing at the corny joke.

Chakotay's eyes flashed brightly and his heart skipped a beat.

"So, does that mean I get to borrow it and not return it?" She teased.

His mouth opened slightly agape. Chakotay shyfully looked down and tugged his ear. He threw out a bait but didn't expect the fish to catch.

"Only if I get to see it on you," Chakotay said softly as if he was saying a prayer on his lips. His heart was pounding in his ears and he was certain she could hear it too.The things this woman did to him.

"Good. I like soft clothing," Kathryn smirked and trailed her hands under his shirt.

Chakotay never took off a shirt so quickly in his life.


End file.
